1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a fly and insect trap and more particularly to an insect trap that has two modes of use and they also incorporate an integral grid tester.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous types of flying insect traps that use a light source as an attractant. High voltage electrocuting systems have also been utilized with such traps. One of the major objections to the operation of electrocuting insect traps in premises where food is handled is the production of insect parts as they are disintegrated by the high voltage of the electrified grids. These insect particles are potential allergens. Insect scales, hairs and body parts have been demonstrated to cause a variety of respiratory conditions. Therefore, in some instances, the use of electrocuting traps are not desired.
Another type of trap is a trap that uses an attractant, such as a light. Incorporated into these insect traps are adhesive boards which will utilize a non-toxic adhesive to trap the insects that have been attracted by the light.
However, to date, a user has had to choose between the two and has not had the option of using a single trap that can be used in either or both modes. Therefore, it is necessary to sometimes purchase two separate traps. Also, when utilizing an electrocuting trap, there is always the question by the user of whether or not the grid is operational. Various ways to test this include spraying a mist across the grid or taking an insulated device, such as a screwdriver, and touching the grid to get a spark.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art and provides for a dual mode flying insect trap and also an insect trap having an integral grid tester.
In one embodiment, the invention is a dual mode insect trap having a housing and an insect electrocuting grid positioned inside of the housing. A grid transformer is operatively connected to the insect electrocuting grid. A power cord is provided for connecting the trap to a source of power. The grid transformer is operatively connected to the power cord. A lamp is positioned in the housing and is operatively connected to the power cord. An insect collection tray is positioned in the housing. A switch is connected between the grid transformer and the source of power, wherein in a first position the power source is connected to the grid and in a second position, power is disconnected to the grid. In both the first and second positions, the lamp is connected to the power source. The insect collection tray is adapted and configured to receive an adhesive sheet, wherein the trap is operable as an electrocuting insect trap when the switch is in the first position and a non-electrocuting insect trap when the trap is in the second position.
In another embodiment, the invention is an insect trap having a housing and an insect electrocuting grid positioned in the housing. A grid transformer is operatively connected to the insect electrocuting grid and a power cord connects the trap to a source of power. A grid transformer is operatively connected to the power cord. A lamp is positioned in the housing and operatively connected to the power cord. An integrated grid tester includes a contact moveable between a first, unengaged position and a second, engaged position, wherein when in the engaged position, the contact touches the grid. An indicator is operatively connected to the contact, wherein when the contact is in the engaged position, the indicator signals the grid is operational.